


Baloney Wallet

by miraluka3



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraluka3/pseuds/miraluka3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristina loves Teddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baloney Wallet

**Author's Note:**

> Title created using a words-for-vagina-generator. Badly written on purpose for a friend. Takes place after episode 6x16 "Perfect Little Accident."

The girls headed back to their building to finish off their night with a little (or maybe more than a little) drinking. (Minus Bailey, who claimed to be tired, although everyone knew she was seeing her anesthesiologist, and Meredith, who was heading back to her post-it-note-husband.)

"Alright," Callie said, "Arizona and I are going to bed. You can see yourselves out, right?" She gave Arizona a tipsy wink and they headed off to their bedroom.

Cristina and Teddy, not ready for the evening to end, stumbled into the apartment Cristina shared with Hunt.

"Shhhh," Cristina attempted to whisper but failed. "Owen's asleep."

As the girls sat down on the couch with a bottle of tequila (thank you, Meredith!), Teddy stumbled and fell on top of Cristina. "Sorry," she giggled drunkenly.

"It's okay," said Cristina. "You know I love you, right?" She was thinking of her confession to Meredith earlier in the day.

"I know. I love you, too." She was thinking of something else entirely.

They stared at each other, both too drunk to process what was going on, until Teddy started ripping the clothes off of Cristina's heaving bosom as she let out lusty moans.

"Oh yes, Teddy, I've wanted this for so long," Cristina cried, as she felt her new lover's talented tongue trace across her now bare nipples. As Cristina reached over to pull off Teddy's shirt in order to give her the same treatment, she was interrupted by a coughing noise. She looked up to find her boyfriend staring at them. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"So ladies, mind if I join you?"


End file.
